


Conversation

by MilyV



Series: Prompts from tumblr (sufin5ever) [17]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Historical Fantasy, M/M, NedDen, mentions of spabel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: After months of being away, Willem finally has the chance to talk to his sister. But someone else was also expecting him.





	Conversation

Walking with his sister through their garden was one of Willem’s favorite activities. It was relaxing, he could entirely forget about his problems and just focus on whatever Emma had to say.

It’s been months since the last time they had the chance to share such an opportunity. Because Willem was a prominent merchant, he often had to sail away for very long time, so he could get the weirdest and most extravagant stuff that he could find. But nothing else mattered that afternoon.

“I hope you stay longer this time” Emma said to his brother “Antonio, Louis and I missed you a lot”

“I don’t think your husband feels that way” Willem replied before stopping by in front the tulips that were part of the garden.

“Don’t be silly! We love to hear your adventures. However, you need to come visit your family more often! Not everything is money, you know” Emma reprehended her brother, even though she had already noticed that Willem wasn’t paying attention to her.

Willem just stared at the flower. A sad smile appeared in his face. He couldn’t stop thinking about him, even during his long journeys. He had met so many people in the course of the years, yet no one made him feel so special like Magnus did.

“I came because I want to settle and propose to him” Willem explained after a long pause.

“Oh” Emma was quite surprised. Not only because she just saw Magnus sneaking between the plants, but because she couldn’t believe that his brother was tired of sailing.

“What?” Willem raised an eyebrow “You look like you just saw a ghost”

Emma couldn’t talk. She just pointed somewhere over Willem’s shoulder.

Willem rolled his eyes and turned around, just to please his sister. All the colors in Willem’s face disappeared the moment that he realized that Magnus just heard almost everything.

“See you around! Let me know how this goes” Emma winked at her brother and fled like she was being chase by wolves.

Magnus made longer and longer steps, so he could reach until the point where his lover was standing, and as he was approaching, his smile kept getting bigger and shiner.

“Say it again” Magnus demanded.

“I’m not sure what you heard, but that was a private conversation, my dear Magnus” Willem defended himself. He hadn’t even thought about the proposal just yet! He wasn’t ready at all.

Magnus couldn’t stop staring at Willem. It was like the first they met, a very long time, during one of those dances that aristocrats loved to throw. He was embarrassed, just like when Magnus decided to ask him to dance with him that night.

_Magnus was looking through the place. While he didn’t particular enjoyed those parties, it was fun to meet new people, especially good looking guys. Almost everyone in the court and in the high class knew that he often had some on and off relationships with certain men, and almost everyone just stopped caring._

_Willem was standing next to his sister and her husband. Antonio was the heir of a duke and had received an invitation to join the party. When the newlyweds went to dance, Willem was left on his own and he looked like he was set up for the night. Magnus saw an opportunity there._

_“Want to dance?” Magnus asked the man, with his charming smile._

_“No” Willem raised an eyebrow and looked away, embarrassed because of the question._

_“Come on. What’s the worst that could happen? Maybe you will fall in love with me, maybe you will forget about it tomorrow” Magnus shrugged it off “Let’s have some fun, because honestly you seemed like you are bored to death”_

_Willem ended up accepting his idea, though the entire dance he kept his eyes away from Magnus. He was so flustered that his cheeks were competing with the red curtains. Neither of them realized in that moment that their life were about to change”_

“Maybe something about a proposal” Magnus said and then he grabbed one of Willem’s hand “But… You know. Maybe you are going to propose to an unknown girl I don’t know” He shrugged it off.

Nevertheless, Willem reacted the exact way that Magnus was expecting.

“You know very well that there’s no other person in my live, besides you. How many times do I have to tell you that I love you?” When he pronounced that last word, he realized what Magnus had done.

“Not enough times! You are only here like two months during the entire year!” Magnus poured.

“Well, you ruined my plans, dumbass. I was planning to ask you to marry me and I was going to buy a house here, in this city,” Willem explained. He was quite annoyed, because it wasn’t really romantic or special.

Nonetheless, Magnus kept smiling. He gave his partner a kiss on the lips before stepping away.

“That’s enough for me. Are you sure though?” Magnus raised an eyebrow. He had thought a lot about marrying Willem, but he wasn’t even sure when he was going to see him again.

“Of course, I’m sure. I don’t need to sail the seven seas, to know that i have the most valuable treasure in the world waiting for me” Willem avoided eye contact with Magnus in that moment. He wasn’t even drunk to be able to say something like that.

Magnus opened his eyes widely. He remembered why he had fallen in love with him. He was so clumsy with words, yet so sincere. He lived for that kind of moments. Magnus immediately hugged Willem and they almost fall into the grass.

“I’ll marry you, dork. I can’t wait to start our life as a married couple!” Magnus stated.

Willem stared at his bright smile and he couldn’t agree with him more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
